The San Joaquin Valley CCOP (SJV CCOP) is an established and recognized program structured to provide the latest methods for prevention, diagnosis and treatment to the cancer patient in the community. Through an experienced multidisciplinary consortium and affiliations with research bases approved by the National Cancer Institute, the SJV CCOP will continue to meet the goals for increased patient accrual to treatment and cancer control clinical trials. The SJV CCOP will continue its excellent accrual rate with its established research bases, Northern California Cancer Program (NCCP), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), and Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), increase its accrual through a new affiliation with Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), and assume responsibility for community research with Childrens Cancer Study Group (CCSG). The SJV CCOP will encourage increased participation by selecting appropriate protocols, maintaining group-wide communication and promoting physician involvement in research base activities. The SJV CCOP will expand to implement cancer control clinical trials developed by its research bases. Cancer control studies will be selected based on feasibility, availability of resources and the identification of interested allied health workers. The SJV CCOP will work with health departments and the state-mandated Regional Tumor Registry to develop cancer control projects which are important to the San Joaquin Valley. The SJV CCOP will pursue improved methods for data collection and quality control. The SJV CCOP will computerize its tracking system for patients, protocols and data collection. The SJV CCOP will work with the research bases to implement consistent reporting requirements and will begin testing a computer-based protocol management system developed by NCCP. The SJV CCOP will further integrate its position as a health resource in the community. Consultation to hospital cancer programs, institutional review boards and the Regional Tumor Registry will continue to be provided. Education opportunities for the medical and lay community will also be supported. Accomplishing these stated aims will demonstrate the important role that the SJV CCOP plays in bringing state-of-the-art cancer prevention and treatment methods to the community.